Card games are played by adults or are a family-type game, as the game by Chamblee and Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,885.
Usually, the mathematical card games played by children require that the players solve a mathematical problem.
This type of game is seen in the game by Nason and Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,872 referred to as a teaching aid.
In those mathematical games that a preschooler can play, it is not clear what a given number represents.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,039 designed such a game. Her game comprises numbers with their representative words.
But what do these numbers mean?